In some printers, print media transport apparatus such as belt-type conveyors or pallets on an endless track are used to convey media on to which text or an image may be printed. For example, such print media transport apparatus may be used to convey media from a media storage area to a position in which it can be printed (for example, near a printhead of the printer or the like) and then to convey the media to a collection area.